Just tell him
by Lunamint
Summary: A month after the war has occurred everything is back to normal except Hinata. With the help of Neji will she be able to get Naruto to go out with her. Or will it go bad. Main paring naruhina, side paring: shikaneji. A very early birthday fic for my friend xanimeaddict1, I hope you like it to any of you all. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Tell Him**

**My first story I have written, I hope you like it. This is a very early birthday fic for my friend Xanimeaddict1 I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Naruto I just think I do.**

**Warnings: little yaoi, cussing, kisses**

Chapter 1: introduction

It had been a month with the war with Kabuto and Madara, everything is peaceful now, Konaha village was put back together and looks very beautiful. Everyone was in peace except one person that person is Hinata, why do you ask? Well lets recap shall we the war started ok nothing wrong there, battle with the kages nothing there the battle with pain and admitting her feelings.

Bingo that's it Naruto never gave a response back to her. Well she was knocked out cold during the battle. But after that he still never told her how stupid but now let's see what she is up to shall we. Hinata got up to be greeted by her cousin Neji who was sitting by the pond near the home and is sipping tea.

"Good morning Hinata-san did you have a good rest." Neji greeted her while she sat next to him and stared at the water sadly. Neji could tell something was up so he said, "what's wrong bad dream?" shook her head. "Sick?" another shook, "Then what is the matter I'm here you know you can tell me" he put his tea down carefully and gave her a hug. When she finally said "I finally told him but he never gave me a response." She tried to hold back the tears that were already falling down her face. "But that was a while ago you really think he was going to ask you out, now if you want we can skip training and you can talk to him I can help you out so he doesn't get distracted ok?" Hinata tried to put it all together her cousin the same one who was cruel to her in the past is now helping her get her crush the same one she has crushed on for years.

Without another thought she jumped him (while knocking the tea over) "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She kept repeating to him without letting go of him. "Ok, ok, ok now stop crying and let's get up I fell on my tea so I have to change as well as you do to." She got off of him and ran to her room to get dressed.

After they were done with that they made their way out of the Hyuga estate. Neji was in this long light grey kimono with his hair down, he looked like a girl (lol xD), while Hinata was wearing a same type of kimono but it was a light purple and had a couple flowers on the bottom and had a cute small flower wedged in her hair.

They made their way through the village without luck until they saw him sitting and talking with Shikamaru by this large tree. "Hinata I will get Shikamaru out of there don't worry, ok?" she nodded as they made there to Naruto and Shikamaru.

**Sorry it is so short I hope you all like I'm going to try to make them longer if anyone wants to give me ideas just please pm me thanks also this story sounds dumb the way I started it I will try to start my stories beginnings better see you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just tell me chapter 2**

**Sorry for the wait I had finals the whole week and I couldn't think the whole time. So I hope you like this chapter I think it is a lot better than the first one since I rushed that one lol. **

**Warnings: ooc, yaoi, cussing**

Before they could just stroll there way over there, they had to come up with a plan.

"Ok I will distract Shikamaru maybe I can get him to go somewhere else maybe behind the fence and I can explain quickly to him and you can finally talk to Naruto," Neji explained as they stalked them from a different fence much farther way.

"Ok let's go the-" Just then some girl about their age comes running over to hug Naruto and Shikamaru. She had dark red wavy hair and wore a short sleeved, light red mid-thigh dress; she also had light brown eyes. Neji and Hinata were shocked at cause some random girl is hugging both there man. "Do you even know who is she isn't a ninja I don't see a headband on her." Hinata was quiet and started to walk over to them.

"Change of plan Neji just follows my lead." Neji nodded and followed her as she made her way to them.

"Hey Hinata, Neji what's up?" Hinata and Neji bowed and said there hello. Neji walked past the girl, as he walked by her he sensed a very scary chakra that emitted around her. He paused and looked straight her, she only smiled at him; he just shook it off and went to Shikamaru to hug him and give him a peck on the cheek. "Naruto, who is your friend?" Hinata said to Naruto as her byakugan was staring deeply at the strange girl who glared at her then shook off her frown into a smile.

"Oh this is Akahana, Akahana meet Hinata and Neji her village was destroyed just a couple days ago so some of her people are living in different villages like ours. Right now I'm showing her around, so she is familiar getting around in the village till her village was fixed."

"Hi it's nice to meet you both I hope we get along well," Akahana bowed to them both. "What was that frown she must be up to something I better keep an eye on her?" Hinata thought to herself while she tried not to glare at her. Everything was going fine until Akahana said "So why are your eyes white are you blind or are those contacts because you both look so dumb with them on," she laughed, Neji could see Hinata start to clench her hand into a fist while Akahana was leaning to close to Naruto.

Neji then explained it to her that they are meant to be like that so they can see far away things like the enemies. "So to simplify it you are perverts and you can see people change because that is so gross, if you do that and do you do that to Shikamaru," she pointed to Neji and made that 'you are sick' look at him. "NO that is not what that means no one in are clan does that we are to mature to do something like that."

Neji cheeks were a pink color as he activated his byakugan. Hinata was surprised that he freaked out like that fast sure she was pissed that Akahana said that to them surely she if she lives here she should know at least a little bit of the clans and their different abilities.

"Hey Neji calm down she doesn't know about the clans here she just moved here from her village and they never taught her anything about different clans in different villages like ours." Naruto stepped between them as they were about to fight. Shikamaru grabbed Neji and pulled him and whispered something to him, Neji looked at him and nodded. He looked at Hinata and nodded to her she nodded back. "Ok I'm sorry Akahana if you want lets go and eat somewhere for an apology just me, you and Shikamaru and Hinata and Naruto can hang out is that fine?" He gripped Shikamaru as Akahana thought it over, "wait don't I have a say in this" Neji shook his head "Ok then where are we going"

"we are going to ichuraku's I hope that is fine with you" Shikamaru finally said after so long, "um…Naruto I need to talk to you that is why they are leaving that is why" Neji smiled as he walked away with Shikamaru and Akahana. "Ok Hinata-Chan what did you want to ask me?" Hinata was silent for a moment and finally said.

"Um…do you remember when I admitted my feelings to you" Hinata blushed she couldn't look at him like this sure she doesn't faint like she used to but now she is nervous of his reaction. "Yeah I do remember why?" Hinata looked at him and she said, "Well I want to know what you think-"

"HEY NARUTO HINATA HOWS IT GOING!" They both looked over to see none other than Rock Lee running to them like a maniac. "Damn it Lee you seriously ruined this I can't ask him with you here." Hinata was fuming to herself. It's embarrassing enough to say this to him alone but with someone else here she would faint. "Hey what are you guys doing here on this youthful day?" Oh Hinata and I are just talking speaking of which what were you going to ask me about?" Hinata just shook her head she felt woozy "No, just forget it I have to go train with Hanabi I will see you later bye" Hinata bowed her head and "Poof" she was gone.

Neji was watching with his byakugan from ichuraku's he sighed. Akahana looked at him weirdly, "what's wrong?" Shikamaru looked at him while he turned the meat to cook the other side. "Oh it's nothing I just forgot something that I have to tend to after this." Shikamaru and Akahana both looked at him weirdly but shook it off.

TBC….

**Finally done with second chapter thank god. At least it is a little longer and Akahana is just some random girl she is ****not**** an oc I just needed drama in this but she is important in the story obviously if you really paid attention to this. So R&R see you all later BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just tell him chapter 3**

**Ok I can see that I am not getting any reviews to this story… I can tell this story sucks but I'm only doing this is because of my friends birthday**

: One week later:

Shikamaru walked Neji back to his home when he asked."Hey what's with Hinata the past week, I always see her trying to talk to Naruto about something but am interrupted by someone or something." "Oh Hinata is still trying to ask Naruto out ever since she admitted her feelings with pain."

"I see..." They made their way up the stairs to the Hyuga estate when they see Hinata talking with Naruto. They both hid behind the corner and listen to Hinata and Naruto. "Naruto what I have been trying ask you is what is your answer to me do...you like... (Gulp) me" She looked at Naruto as he tried to say something.

"when you fought pain and announced your feelings to me I was shocked, it made me think about you a lot and the reason I never said anything was because I didn't know how to tell you I love you too Hinata" Hinata blinked and could not stop crying. "Hey don't cry" Naruto wiped her tears away and gave her a peck on the lips. That action made her blush so she hugged him so he wouldn't see it. Neji couldn't be any happier for his cousin."Let's leave them alone ok?" Neji whispered to Shikamaru as they slowly walked to his Neji room.

"Hinata as an apology for taking so long to ask you out how about we go on a date," she nodded "When should we go on our date?" Naruto thought for a moment then said.

"I will pick you up today in an hour, ok?" Hinata nodded as Naruto gave her a kiss ran back to his home to get ready to make planes for the date. Hinata ran to Neji room to tell him the good news, without knocking she barged in the room to see Neji meditating and Shikamaru sleeping. Hinata jumped Neji and lost his balance and both fell back.

"I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun I'm so happy" Shikamaru woke up to the noise to see what was going on.

"I know Hinata I heard you both, I'm proud of you now when do you go on your first date?" Shikamaru scoffed "Hey don't forget about me Neji I'm actually proud that Naruto finally got the guts to admit his feelings…man what a drag Naruto is." Neji slaps him on the arm and says.

"So Hinata-san what time are you going on the date?"

"I'm going in an hour I don't know where we are going though" Hinata got up off the floor and sat on the bed. Shikamaru gave her a quick hug. She walked off to get ready for the date. As she walked to her room, she bumped into her father. "Gomenasai father I did not mean to bump into you" she bowed her head and he just looked at her for a moment then said, "It's perfectly fine by the way are you going on a date with Naruto Uzamaki?"

Hinata looked at her father 'how did he find out…that's right the kiss obviously everyone who has the byakugan and is keeping an eye on the heiress so she doesn't get kidnapped' "Um… yes I am going on a date with him in an hour so I have to go find something to wear if you will excuse me." Hyashi looked at her as she bowed and walked away when he said in a very stern voice.

"You better make sure he doesn't do anything you are not interested GOT IT!" Hinata stopped and looked at her father. 'Naruto would never do that I know he won't. "Understood father I will keep that in mind." And with that she bowed for the third time and walked away without saying another word.

She got to her room and opened her closet and checked through each piece of clothing, thirty minutes later she couldn't find anything until Neji walked in. "Why aren't you ready isn't he going to be here in ten minutes. " Hinata plopped on the bed and sighed.

"I can't find anything to wear I'm so nervous" Neji looked at her and shook his head and was finding something for her to wear. He grabs a pair of skinny jeans, a sleeveless shirt and a pair of black flats. "There you go put it on now." He threw it on the bed and walked out of the room. After that was done he comes back in and sees she is trying to do something with her hair but gave up. "My Kama you are just a nervous wreck just put a little braid on the side of your hair." Neji gave a little chuckle and started the braid.

Shikamaru knocks on the door and comes in. "Hey Naruto is down stairs waiting." "Thanks Shikamaru-san." Hinata gets up and hugs her cousin and bows for Shikamaru. "Have fun Hinata-san" Hinata walks down the stairs and sees Naruto dressed up in a dress shirt and black pants and dark shoes. "You look beautiful Hinata are you ready to go?" "Yeah…I'm ready…let's go then see you later Neji, Shikamaru" "Don't worry Neji I will bring her home before eleven." Neji laughs, nods and watches as they walk out of the house.

**Next chapter is going to be the date, this might be finished in four chapters I'm not sure maybe more. Sorry I haven't wrote anything I have been on vacation for a bit so I never got to write anything. Anyway R&R :D**


End file.
